Family Rivarly
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Some family rivalries aren't fierce, personal and doens't last as long. But for this father and his daughter, this rivarly is fierce, is personal and it lasted as soon as the daughter was able to walk and talk at the age of a year old.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well, this couldn't leave my head xD Enjoy :D**

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Said Raw GM Alison as she was in her office doing some sort of paperwork. The office door opened and closed to see a girl that was around 18-19 years old, has long black hair with blonde highlights and was currently wearing just a white tank top, black sparkly skinny jeans and black ankle boots. "Are you the new Diva that I keep hearing about?" Alison asked.

"Yes ma'am," The girl said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, first off, call me Alison, I absolutely hate it when people call me 'ma'am' or whatever," Alison said.

"Alright Alison, my name's Brandi," Brandi said as she took a seat in front of Alison's desk.

"Cole's daughter Brandi?" Alison asked.

"Sadly yes," Brandi replied.

"Why sadly?" Alison asked.

"Well he just sucked at being a Dad, plain and simple," Brandi said.

"Wow—he sucks at commentating and sucks at being a father, who knew," Alison said which made Brandi laugh a little.

"Anyways," Alison continued, "Before continuing, do you obsess over Miz like your Dad does?" She asked.

"Absolutely not, I'm honoured to be a Miz-take," Brandi said.

"Alright just checking, _anyways, _you make your debut 'blindsiding' the WWE Champion after her match later on tonight and—"

"I'm so sorry for cutting you off Alison but a Diva is the WWE Champion?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah,"

"That's actually pretty cool," Brandi commented.

"Well, your supposed to be blindsiding her after her match, making the fans believe that your going to be a heel, and your actually considering it, but when you don't do that, and when Cole comments something like 'you can't do something that should've been done for a while' or something, you actually beat the holy hell out of him," Alison finished.

"Are you serious?" Brandi asked. "I get to basically beat my Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Haylie would help you since she hates him too," Alison asked.

"That I wanted to do for a very long time," Brandi asked. "Now I get that freaking opportunity," She added happily.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Montreal Quebec Canada, Maryse!"

Her theme song started up as she was doing her normal entrance to the ring and when she got in the ring, she waited for Haylie.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie was doing her entrance wearing a black tight tank top with slits on the sides, white sparkly skinny jeans and blue Converse low top sneakers with the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans before giving the ref the WWE Championship then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

Towards the end of the match, Haylie pulled of _Surgical Free _before pinning the French Canadian for the one two three. "Here is your winner, the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After she was announced the winner and before she could get her title belt, Brandi ran down the ramp and skid into the ring with a steel chair in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Haylie basically asked as she noticed Brandi wanting to smack her with the steel chair.

"_Alright finally, someone is going to smack the taste out of Haylie," _Commented Cole.

"_If she's going to do that, then why hasn't this girl done it yet?" _King asked.

"If you wanna hit me with the chair, go ahead I don't give a care," Haylie said. "But if you do, I'm going to make sure that you would regret it,"

"_See? Haylie is basically offering you to hit her. Do it," _Cole said.

"_Cole just shut up," _King said.

"Do it," Haylie said.

Brandi was just holding the steel chair, wanting to hit the blonde with it, but instead just dropped the chair to her side, deciding to go against her original decision to hit her with it.

"_What the heck? Girl, whatever the heck your name is, you're a coward for not making a name for yourself," _Cole commented.

Brandi instantly whipped her head to the direction of Cole, which would make King make a comment with, "_I'm guessing that you made this new girl mad Cole,"_

"_What is she going to do it about it King?_" Cole asked. "_She's not going to do anything about it," _He added and that was when Brandi exited the ring with the steel chair and approached Cole. "You think I'm a coward?" Brandi asked.

Cole got up and said, "Yeah I think you're a coward, you didn't make a name for yourself by using that chair against Haylie, and she was basically give you an invitation to do so,"

"Well maybe she did Cole, but I'm never the type of person to do something like that, I would rather do that in a one on one match," Brandi said.

"You're still a coward," Cole commented, and he looked like he was about to say something else to Brandi before she then used the chair on the Raw/Smackdown commentator. Three minutes later, when King actually had to pry Brandi off of Cole, Brandi picked up Cole, brought him over and rolled him into the ring, saying to Haylie, "If you want to do something to him that you wanted to do for a while, here's your chance,"

Haylie was considering that fact before picking up Cole, Irish-whipped him to a turnbuckle and gave him a _Surgical Free—_a forceful one at that one too. As soon as she was done with that, she was standing over the Raw/Smackdown commentator, looked up at the part of the audience that she could literally see, then had a smirk on her face, picked up Cole, and did something that she didn't even think of doing for the longest time ever.

She picked Cole up and ended up doing Mike's _Skull Crushing Finale. _When she knew that her job was done, she picked up her WWE Championship and signalled for Brandi to enter the ring. When she entered the ring, Haylie just looked at the girl for a few minutes before grabbing her wrist and raising her hand in the air hearing the cheers from the WWE Universe.

"That was freaking awesome," Brandi commented as she walked to the back after what just went down.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had some hatred for Cole," Haylie commented as she was walking beside Brandi.

"Yeah—hated him all my life," Brandi said.

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well, Cole is my Dad," Brandi said.

Haylie looked at Brandi's face for a few minutes before replying with, "I seriously do not see _any _resemblance between the two of you,"

"Exactly, I said that to myself when I was twelve for some reason," Brandi said with a small laugh.

"Well as you know my name's Haylie and—"

"Wait, Haylie's _actually _your name?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah you thought that was just my on screen name?" Haylie asked.

"Too be honest yeah, I thought your name was Abby or something," Brandi commented.

"Well my name is Haylie, and what's yours?" Haylie asked.

"Brandi,"

"Cute name," Haylie said.

"Thanks and can I ask you something?" Brandi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Haylie asked.

"You know that second move you did to Cole, right, is that your finisher or something?" Brandi asked.

"Well the first move is my finisher called _Surgical Free, _but the second finisher I seriously stole that from the guy that your father obsesses over," Haylie said.

Brandi was silent before asking, "Miz?"

"Yeah—and do you regularly watch WWE?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Brandi said.

"You think that Miz is annoying?" Haylie asked.

"Oh fuck yeah, I seriously wanted to go wherever you guys were and make him shut up, and also recently with that lackey of his, Alex I think," Brandi said.

Haylie laughed before saying, "Well, that's not just his on screen persona," Haylie said.

"He's definitely annoying on and off screen?" Brandi asked.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm surprised that I can stand that guy for this long," Haylie said.

"Hey, didn't you date Miz for a while?" Brandi asked before saying, "Just wondering,"

"Oh don't remind me, worst two years of my life," Haylie shuddered at that thought.

"So that 2nd finisher you did was Mike's?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah," Hayllie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wouldn't he give you shit for it?" Brandi asked.

"Eh I don't give a fuck,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next Week**_

"So excited for another week of Raw?" Haylie asked.

Her and Brandi were hanging out in Haylie's locker room and Haylie could tell that Brandi was still excited about being a part of Raw—but she felt like asking anyways.

"Yeah, I mean, just having this experience is just awesome," Brandi said as she heard the show officially starting on the TV in the locker room. "Do you have a feeling that either Cole, Miz or both are going to call us out about last week?"

"Yeah same here, and they're going to make us apologize to them or they're going to do something that they basically can't do in the first place," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes. "And besides, they're just cowards in the first place,"

"I agree," Brandi said.

"And how can you stand having him as a Dad, I can't even fucking stand him period always kissing Miz's ass, so I don't know how it felt like having him as a Dad," Haylie said.

"Well, at least I have some family members that actually care bout me," Brandi said. "or in some cases neighbours that care,"

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well a few times, especially when I was around three-four years old, he basically locked me out of the house all because I literally called him a dumbass,"

Haylie laughed before asking, "You called Cole a dumbass?"

"Yeah," Brandi said with a smile on her face, then Haylie hugged her and said, "Even though I wasn't there to witness it, you actually said something that I wanted to say for a long while," Then let go of the Syracuse native.

"Yepp," Brandi said with a smile on her face, then decided to watch Raw because she was bored, but had to basically not yell at the TV because 'Mr. Annoys-Everyone-and-Kisses-Miz's-Ass' guy was standing in the ring with…security?

"Oh yeah, Alison told me to tell you that this week he basically tells everyone that you're his kid and before something happens you guys fight verbally or something," Haylie said.

"Fucking awesome," Brandi said with her fist in the air and a smile on her face.

"_Last week, as all of you saw and liked, I was brutally attacked from Haylie Trudel—who by the way doesn't even _deserve _to be WWE Champion and a possible new Diva who doesn't even deserve to do that in the first place," _Cole said, basically whining his case to the WWE Universe.

"Oh my God Cole shut the fuck up nobody fucking gives a fuck," Haylie said.

"_Now before I go any further, I would like Haylie and the new girl to come down here," _Cole said.

"Well, here goes," Haylie said as she and Brandi left the locker room.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie and Brandi were walking down to the ring, Haylie wearing a Reversible White Splatter Hoodie, Levi's 524 Mystic Coal Skinny Jeans and Converse All Star Raspberry and Silver Thread Low Tops, while Brandi was wearing a Black Chiffon Skull Tube Ruffle Dress and Black Strap and Buckle Suede Boots. When Haylie and Brandi entered the ring and each got mics, Brandi started and said, "Why are you whining about something that somebody should've done a _very _long time ago?" That got the fans started to cheer.

"What I mean Cole is, you run your stupid little mouth about how bad Haylie is at being the WWE Champion, and you know damn well that is a lie because I've been seeing her matches every day for the past week, before she was WWE Champion and now, and she is a very good competitor and she is by far the best WWE Champion ever…in my opinion, and she's definitely better than your little boyfriend The Miz," She added.

Cole placed his mic near his mouth to speak, but dropped it suddenly as he was studying Brandi's face, then he asked, "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" Brandi asked.

"Just wondering,"

Brandi rolled her eyes before replying with, "Brandi,"

Cole was still silent before asking, "Brandi…why would you attack your father like that?"

Brandi (and even Haylie) laughed at that question before Brandi said, "What do you mean 'Why would I attack you like that?'. Well maybe it was because for the nineteen years that I was alive on God's green Earth, you were doing nothing but making my life a living freaking hell, and when I figured that you have a job with this company, I thought that I actually got a life without you ruining it, but _nooooooooo _much to my excitement, you _still _managed to do that,"

"Those are lies and you know that!" Cole said trying to defend his side of the case.

"No, what you say each and every week whether your on Raw _or _on Smackdown are a bunch of lies because you basically put down every single freaking piece of great freaking talent such as this great Diva in the ring near me, and you put over Miz whenever you get the freaking chance, and it's getting really annoying, just like it's getting annoying every single freaking time that you say that you're a great father to me, but now that is not only a lie, but that is just plain bullshit," Brandi said getting cheers from the WWE Universe.

"Why are you saying stuff like that Brandi?" Cole asked. "I treated you like you were a princess when you were growing up,"

"No, you treated me like some piece of garbage," Brandi said. "Wait, I can remember specifically what you said to me when I was just seven years old 'You were a piece of garbage and a mistake to society and why don't you just jump off a bridge into freezing canal water'," Brandi said then started to get teary eyed.

"I didn't say that at all," Cole said.

"Oh I remember you saying that," Brandi said. "Stop saying that you're a great Dad, because you weren't, and when I thought I had Mom for support, you made her hate me too, so I both my parents hating me, you thought I enjoyed knowing that every single day?" Brandi asked.

Cole was silent.

"Yeah, I hated it with a burning passion, but I managed to survive it for freaking nineteen years, and when I personally got a call from Mr. McMahon personally that he wanted me to come with this company, I decided to go against that idea because I didn't want to be able to see you, but then I thought about all of the horrible stuff you did to me as a child," Brandi started, and started to choke on her words as she was going to cry, "and I also thought of doing something that I did last week, so I gladly accepted, and when I first entered the arena last week, some people that had the guts to talk to me thought I was a pretty awesome person," She continued as Haylie nodded in agreement. "but _now _since they know that I'm related to your sorry excuse of a life, I might have no friends whatsoever," She finished.

"Well, you always seemed to be the loner depressed emo type of girl, and hearing that you actually got friends actually shocked me a little," Cole said. "and also Trudel doesn't count as a friend because she'll just use you like every other person that was supposed to be your friend when you were growing up,"

Brandi was just silent at that point before bashing her mic over Cole's head and started beating the holy hell out of her father, then being pulled off of him by security that were in the ring, and while she was kicking, scratching, clawing her way out of the wall of security members, Haylie took that as an opportunity to continue the beatdown that she issued to Cole last week, but when she was about to pull off _Surgical Free, _a theme song started up.

_**It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm tryna be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away**_

_Right Now (Na Na Na) _by _Akon _started as Alison, wearing a Black Lace-Up Eyelet Tube Dress and T.U.K Platinum Red Leaf Platform Heels. "Whoa, I could sense some personal things going on with Cole and Brandi which could turn into personal disaster," She commented. "Hey, WWE Universe how about this for a good handicap match, Haylie and Brandi verses Michael Cole?" She offered and the WWE Universe cheered like fucking crazy.

"Alright then it's official, later on tonight there would be a handicap match: Haylie and Brandi verses Michael Cole, hopefully that would shut him up," Alison commented as she walked to the back and Cole was throwing a fit (for some reason), and Haylie decided to take that opportunity to do another Surgical Free before she got Brandi out of the security people wall and the two Divas walked to the back.


End file.
